


The Lion Sleeps Tonight

by ArmorRound



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmorRound/pseuds/ArmorRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge, a tiny cat, with several problems finds a home with the vet, Shiro, and the other cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Sleeps Tonight

Pidge had an accident soon after she was born into the streets. A human shot her leg when they were deer- hunting, later, say a few months she got into a fight with another cat, resulting in missing part of her right ear. And her main problem, was that she was tiny. Her parents and brother were taken away from Pidge, leaving her alone without guidance, and grumpy.

Pidge, being a mouse brown cat with a creamy underbelly and green eyes, was stranded and always moving. At some point she lived in an apartment building for a few months. Then, she was caught by Animal Control, and taken to the vet. That's when she met Dr. Shirogane, who adopted her. Still her troubles wouldn't end just yet.

"Hunk, Lance, Keith! I'm home!" Shiro announced.  
A huge brown cat with soft brown eyes sprinted up to Shiro, followed by a bickering brown cat with blue eyes and a black cat with purple eyes with spiky hair. The two stopped fighting when they saw the pet carrier, drawn by curiosity they started to scratch at Shiro. "I've got a new friend!" Shiro announced. Hunk, the big cat waited patiently, while Lance, the other brown cat, debated with Keith, the black cat, what was in the carrier. Pidge shrunk into the shadows as Hunk pressed his nose to the lock, picking it with a claw. "Come on out, Pidge," Shiro cooed, extending his hand into the carrier. Pidge reluctantly stepped out.

Shiro looked at her step out, Pidge immediately scrambled up Shiro's leg. "It's okay, if Lance or Keith are mean Hunk will be there for you," Shiro assured Pidge, he set her down and went to bed. "Uh, hi?" Pidge meowed. "Oh. My. Gosh. Your so… tiny!" Lance teased. "You wanna feel how hard I can scratch?" Pidge hissed at Lance. "I don't think you can," Keith pointed out her clawless paws. Pidge stalked of and hopped onto the couch onto a big fluffy pillow, seemingly sinking into the fur, warm and breathing. "Uh, Pidge right? I'm glad you find me comfortable but I gotta go, like do my business," the pillow spoke in a deep warm voice. Pidge screeched, jumping right off the couch, and Hunk, who she had thought was a pillow. Lance and Keith laughed as she flushed, she stepped up to the vent rail. "Pidge, what are you doing, like really," Hunk said padding up to her. At this point she was biting the metal rail with her tiny and sharp teeth. "Curse my tiny teeth!" She yelled. "Ugh, yeah I hate those things," Hunk said clamping his huge an long teeth to the rail and easily pulling it out. "This is what you wanted right?" He asked. "Yep, thanks, I'm getting outta here!" She thanked setting a paw in the vent. Hunk grabbed her scruff and kicked the grate back in. 

Shiro woke up to Keith curled at the bottom of his bed, and a surprise too. He looked at huge Hunk curled around the tiny Pidge. He smiled and petted Hunk, the big cent woke up and settled Pidge on his chest as he checked his phone. He looked at the messages from Allura.

Allura: Shiro, you able for a roomy? I got cats :3

Shiro sighed and responded, getting dressed. This was gonna be a long day…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like first time


End file.
